PRLR Trakeena's Revenge
by Dan Kingsley
Summary: Trakeena and Queen Bansheera team up in an attempt to take over the universe. However, can the combined forces of both villains be stopped by both the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers? PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. An Ordinary Day

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue  
Trakeena's Revenge  
By: Jacques Le Penn  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form the owner of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue or any other Power Rangers series. I am just a fan writing his own version of the PRLR episode, Trakeena's Revenge, because I feel the episode was incredibly stupid and justice needed to be served.  
  
Chapter One- An Ordinary Day  
  
It was an ordinary day in the city of Mariner Bay. It was not ordinary in the traditional sense where like nothing major happened in the city. It was ordinary because the city's local team of superheroes, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, was on their way to the scene of an emergency in the downtown area.  
  
The five Rangers sat in their vehicle, the Rescue Rover, a yellow jeep that sat four or more people and it had sirens. On the hood of the jeep were the words, 'Lightspeed Rescue.' At the helm of the jeep was Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, and the leader of the group. In the passenger seat next to him was Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. In the back of the jeep were the other three rangers, Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, and finally Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger.  
  
Carter and his fellow Rangers were on their way to a fire in a high rise apartment building. The local fire department was having a hard time battling the blaze. Also, there were people trapped on the upper levels of the building, many far beyond the reach of the firefighters to get to. Carter pushed the brakes, and the Rover came to a complete stop when it reached the Hightower Apartment Complex, which was currently surrounded by police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. The five Power Rangers got out of the jeep. The team of superheroes followed their leader, Carter.  
  
"Guys, we know the drill!" exclaimed Carter. "Right," said Chad, Dana, Kelsey, and Joel in unison. "Lightspeed Rescue!" The five heroes performed a hand movement before they touched their gray morphers. Energy surrounded all five Rangers. The five of them were all decked out in tights decorated with their respective colors. They also were helmets that covered their head. Each of them had their red Rescue Blasters tucked away on a holster attached to their yellow belts.  
  
The Rangers approached a man who was a firefighter. This man had the word, 'chief' on his firefighter's hat. Carter spoke, "Lightspeed Rescue, reporting for duty, sir!" "Thank God, you are here," said the fire chief. "We are having a hard time trying to get to the upper levels. Both stairways and elevator shafts are congested with smoke. And to make things worst there are people in there."  
  
Carter had an idea. It involved Joel's zord, Aero Rescue Three. The green flying machine was able to withstand high temperatures. Carter's idea involved having the machine, fly him and the other rangers to the top of the apartment to get the people trapped, now the only problem was to figure out how many people were trapped inside and where they were.  
  
Carter turned around to look for his comrade, the Green Ranger, who was currently no where in sight. "Where the hell can Joel be?" "I don't know," said Dana the Pink Ranger. "But we have to act soon." She was pushing on a button on the right side of her helmet, scanning the interior of the apartment building. "According to my med-scan there are twelve people trapped in an apartment on the eighty-first floor. Also, their bio-signs are quickly dropping, it has to be because of smoke inhalation!"  
  
Chad, the Blue Ranger, then spoke, "We will need a lot of water to put the fire out, and soon. The building structure is becoming unstable!" "Chad, summon your Hydro Rescue!" ordered Carter. "We need to stop this fire in its tracks now!" "Right," said Chad. Now, where the hell is Joel? thought Carter. Chad pushed a button at the side of his helmet and said, "Lightspeed Blue to Aquabase, Lightspeed Blue to Aquabase, Aquabase do you hear me?" .  
Captain William Mitchell and Miss Angela Fairweather were standing in the high tech control room of the Lightspeed Aquabase. The Aquabase was the underwater base of operations for the Power Rangers and a division of the United States Defense Department called Lightspeed Rescue.  
Capt. Mitchell was standing by a communications station, which was manned by a Lightspeed officer named Ensign Mike Corbett. "Ensign, open a channel with Lightspeed Blue." "Yes, sir," said Ensign Corbett. The captain was the commanding officer of the Aquabase. He got to such a position after many years serving his country as a rescue worker, a firefighter, a police officer, and a Navy officer. "Lightspeed Blue, Aquabase reads you loud and clear. What is the problem?"  
"Well, sir, can you ask Miss Fairweather to send the Hydro Rescue, a.s.a.p."  
"Yes, I will. Aquabase over and out."  
"Miss Fairweather."  
"Yes, Captain." Miss Fairweather was the chief science and technology officer on the Aquabase. She was the scientist responsible for the creation of the Power Ranger's morphers, zords, weapons, and other gadgetry.  
"Send Hydro Rescue Two to the Rangers, the situation is becoming critical."  
"Yes, sir." The scientist walked over to the tech. station, which was manned by two junior officers.  
Ensign Corbett spoke to his commanding officer, "Captain, Lightspeed Green is on the horn."  
  
A train hangar lifted up from a pod attached to the underwater base. When it got above the water, a train bridge usually used for Mariner Bay's public train system attached itself to the train bay. Coming out of slot two of the train hangar was a giant train car. It rolled out of the train hangar and began to cruise down an elevated train bridge until it reached the neighborhood where the burning apartment was located. The train car came to a stop when it approached a ramp. The train car opened up to reveal a blue truck known as Hydro Rescue Two. The zord rolled on to the ramp and onto the street, amazingly, not crushing anyone or anything. The zord reached the burning building.  
  
Chad leapt high into the air and got up onto the top of his zord. He made his way into the cockpit. "A thousand gallons of water coming your way." Chad pushed a button on the keyboard in front of him. A thousand gallons of pressurized water were shot from two giant yellow cannons from the top of the vehicle and struck the burning building putting out the blaze. The Blue Ranger pushed a button on his dashboard, and said, " Lightspeed Blue to Lightspeed Red, Red do you read me?"  
  
"I read you, Blue," said Carter. "And the fire is out. But we still can't use the stairs, the building is too unstable. We have to get in through the roof, but that's virtually impossible without Joel. Where the hell can that."  
Before the Red Ranger could complete his sentence, a green flying machine loomed over Kelsey, Dana, and himself. The machine was Aero Rescue Three. The machine threw a rope ladder down. The Red, Yellow, and Pink Rangers climbed quickly up the ladder and boarded the flying rescue machine. They saw Joel at the controls.  
  
"Where the freak were you?" asked Carter.  
"I had business to.well handle," answered Joel. The Green Ranger had business to handle with a certain printer.  
"Well, get this thing to the top of this building," ordered Carter trying to keep his anger in check.  
Joel piloted his zord to the top of the apartment building. Carter, Dana, and Kelsey got off the giant flying contraption and onto the apartment building. By using Dana's bio-scans they were able to locate the trapped people. Unfortunately, the trapped people were trapped behind a steel door. Ordinary the Rangers would kick doors down, however, that would be very folly in this case.  
Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger, pulled out her red Rescue Blaster and pulled the trigger. The laser weapon heated the door, but nothing happened.  
  
Carter scanned the door, and he spoke, "The Rescue Blaster will overheat before we can burn through this door, you need a Thermo Blaster!"  
Kelsey pulled out her black Thermo Blaster. "I knew that!" She pulled the trigger blowing the steel down door. The three Rangers ran into the room. They were able in twenty minutes help the twelve people up into the roof of the building. Carter ordered Joel to take the people to the nearest hospital. When Joel sped off through the sky at high speeds, in the wake of the flying vessel were piles of leaflets having the picture of Joel smiling.  
"Hey, I had to do it for my adoring fans," said the voice of Joel over the comm. units in each of the Rangers' helmet. Leaflets fell to the sidewalk below where they were picked up by everyday citizens and firefighters.  
"You are such a hot dog," said Carter jokingly.  
"Hey, Joel," said Chad. "You are such an airhead!"  
"Do you have to be the center of attention?" asked Dana.  
"Umm. Yes," said Joel. "Well, I have to promote myself."  
Carter, Chad, Dana, and Kelsey giggled at Joel's admission.  
"Aquabase to Lightspeed Rangers, Rangers do you hear me?" said the voice of Captain Mitchell.  
"Rangers here," said all five Rangers in unison.  
"Good job," said Mitchell. "Now return to base."  
"Yes, sir," said all of our heroes in unison. 


	2. Evil Shows Up

Chapter Two- Evil Shows Up  
  
On the east side of Mariner Bay, there was an industrial area. The area was filled with factories; some of them had been abandoned for decades. There was a strong gust of wind, and then an explosion of light. A vortex materialized. A humanoid woman wearing a scanty black outfit, and black boots stepped out from the vortex. On her head was a hat that looked like the head of an insect. Behind her was a tall and muscular monster had blue skin. The monster wore a golden brace on its wrist and neck. His head had metallic spikes coming out from his head. Coming out of the monster's neck were three spikes. Behind the scanty-clad woman, and the monster from hell were more monsters dressed in cloaks with a necklace around their necks. The vortex then vanished from existence.  
"My queen, we have reached Earth," said the tall monster.  
"So this is where Terra Venture was launched from, Triskull."  
"Yes, Queen Trakeena," said Triskull.  
"I would like to get my plan for universal domination started," said Trakeena. "The faster Earth is destroyed the quicker the universe would fall on its knees."  
"But my Queen," said Triskull, "What 'bout Queen Bansheera and her demons?"  
"All my evil sources say, Bansheera and her demons usually attack this Earth city," said Trakeena. "We are bound to find them, sooner than later."  
"Yes, your vileness."  
  
At the Aquabase, Ensign Mike Corbett was manning the sensor station. In front of him was a computerized display of the city. Suddenly, a yellow dot finished on the eastern part of the display. The ensign read the sensor readouts on the computer. The readouts revealed there was an extremely strong electromagnetic disturbance in that particular part of the city. "A magnetic disturbance?" Corbett used to be an officer for the GSA---Galactic Space Alliance--- and he worked on a gigantic space-faring vessel called Terra Venture. During his time on Terra Venture, the ensign learned that electromagnetic disturbances of this strength were by a variety of things like stars larger than our own Sun, an inter-dimensional vortex, or rifts in the space-time continuum. Corbett knew that Mariner Bay was on Earth not in a far-flung corner of the Milky Way, but still Mike had a strange feeling that his brother, Leo, and his friends on Mirinoi were right. He knew what to do, and he began to look around for Captain Mitchell.  
  
Carter, Chad, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey were sitting in the Aquabase's cafeteria eating breakfast with other officers.  
"You were missing because you had to go to a printer!" said Carter in disbelief.  
"Umm.pretty much," said Joel as he ate his corn flakes.  
"You are crazy," said Kelsey laughing. "You are downright crazy."  
"As I said I had to do it for my fans," said Joel.  
"Whatever you do don't let the captain hear about your stunt," said Dana as she sipped her coffee.  
Chad did not contribute anything to the conversation because he was eating a banana and reading a book about marine life.  
"Guys, the captain is not going to find out about anything," said Joel.  
"About what?" asked a voice.  
Joel quickly stood up, "Oh, sorry, sir, please have mercy." Joel saw Ryan Mitchell, not the captain. "Hardy.har.har.har." Everyone sitting at the table except Chad and Joel were laughing.  
"Well, good morning, everyone," said a giggling Ryan Mitchell. Ryan was the son of Captain Mitchell and he was Dana's brother. He was also the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Even though, he was a Ranger he didn't do much rescue work like his fellow teammates. "Oh, Joel, by the way nice picture." Ryan took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It was the flyer that Joel had scattered in Downtown.  
"Wow," said Kelsey as she looked at the flyer and the photograph of Joel on it. "I never knew you had a nice smile."  
"Well, it looks like the secret is out," said Dana giggling.  
At that moment Captain Mitchell walked into the cafeteria and approached the table where the six Power Rangers were situated. "Well, Rangers, your work this morning was very impressive. The fire chief was on TV thanking you."  
"Thank you, sir," said Carter, ---amazingly Chad---, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey in unison.  
"Also," added the commanding officer, "Joel using Lightspeed property for personal reasons is strictly against regulations. You are to report to my office in six hours to do one-hundred pushups."  
"Yes, sir," said Joel.  
Someone then taps Capt. Mitchell's shoulder. He turned around to see Ensign Corbett.  
"Yes, ensign,"  
"Can I speak to you, sir."  
"Yes, you may." The captain walked away from the table where the Power Rangers were seated. "Yes."  
"Well, captain, sensors detect a strong electromagnetic disturbance in the eastern portion of Mariner Bay."  
"Ensign Corbett are you sure this is not a natural occurrence?"  
"Sir, it is simply too unnatural to be of this Earth."  
"Are you suggesting the paranormal?"  
Corbett nodded.  
If Captain Mitchell wasn't the commanding officer of an underwater military installation defending a city from demons from another realm of existence, he would have ordered Ensign Corbett to go to see a psychotherapist, however he said, "Since we are not sure about this disturbance, have Miss Fairweather review the readout. Also, give me a copy of the readout to read, understood?"  
"Aye, aye, sir," Before Captain Mitchell could walk away Corbett spoke again, "Captain is it possible I can get the afternoon off?"  
"Yes, you may, but return to the Aquabase before lights are off, understood?"  
"Yes, sir." At that moment a loud siren rang all over the Aquabase. Officers in the cafeteria got up from their seats and reported to their posts. Capt. Mitchell, Ensign Corbett, and the Power Rangers ran out of the room, down the hall, made a left turn, and ran into the control room.  
"What happened?" asked Captain Mitchell.  
Corbett took a seat at the sensor station next to a female officer. "Sir, massive energy discharges have been detected in the downtown area."  
  
The female officer spoke, "It's Olympius and his goons."  
The main enemy of the Lightspeed Rangers was the dragon demon, Olympius, his mother Queen Bansheera, and their demonic subjects. It was the demons' goal to topple Mariner Bay to rebuild their castle, Skull Cavern, which had been on the site of the city---thousands of years ago--- before a powerful wizard imprisoned them in a mystic box. Besides rebuilding their castle, they wanted to take over the world, and enslave the human race.  
Capt. Mitchell turned to the six Power Rangers, and said, "Rangers, it looks like evil has shown its face." 


	3. A Brawl with the Batlings

Chapter Three- A Brawl with the Batlings  
  
In Downtown Mariner Bay, Olympius was attacking civilians along with his goons, the Batlings. Olympius looked up to the sky. He saw a cloudless blue sky and the sun. The dragon demon took a deep breath, and said, "It's a beautiful day for utter mayhem and destruction! Batlings do your worst!'  
The Batlings looked humanoid in appearance. They had dark black skin and they had goggle eyes. They also had small wings on their backs and held short swords in his hands. The bat-like monsters jumped on some civilians and started to beat the living daylight out of them.  
Women and children were screaming as they ran away from Olympius and the Batlings. Some men were choosing to either go into flight or fight mode. The men who chose to fight were black and blue. Olympius decided to have a piece of the action and took two men down very easily. Before he could take down another human male, laser beams struck his skin. The demon was knocked off his feet. When he got back up, he saw his enemies, the Power Rangers. He was physically sickened when he saw them. He was even much more sicken when he thought about the values the Power Rangers fought for: justice, truth, and the defense of the common good. "Great, the Power Pukes are here to save the day."  
"You are darn right!" exclaimed Joel, who held his Rescue Blaster in his hands. He looked like he was about to fire it again.  
Carter, who stood next to the Green Ranger, sighed. Under his red helmet, Carter had the expression of disgust on his face. He hated it whenever Joel was trying to sound cool. However, the Red Ranger decided to put his personal feelings away and handle the task at hand. "Olympius leave those people alone!"  
Olympius decided to stop listening to all the chitchat and unleashed an energy attack. All six Power Rangers were thrown off their feet and hit the ground. "Batlings attack!"  
The Batlings ran towards the injured superheroes. Chad, the Blue Ranger, quickly got on his feet and did a fancy somersault. He ended up in front of three Batlings. Quickly, he punched one of the monsters in the stomach. That monster was quickly on its knees gasping for dear sweet oxygen. The Blue Ranger now had two more Batlings to handle two very angry Batlings to handle actually. One Batling jumped on Chad's back. The monster put its arms tightly around the Blue Ranger's neck while the other Batling began to punch the Blue Ranger. Chad felt like he was able to black out, so he had to act soon. He grabbed the arm of the Batling on his back, threw it off his back and into the Batling attacking.  
Dana, the Pink Ranger, and Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger, were fighting a whole swarm of Batlings. The two female Rangers were able to get a couple of Batlings on their knees asking for mercy, however there were more of these freakish monsters, at least a dozen of them. Kelsey, the rise-taker of the team, decided to jump into the action. She landed a right roundhouse punch to one of the Batling, and kicked another Batling. Dana jumped into the brawl to help her teammate. However, the Batlings teamed up and the Pink and Yellow Rangers were surrounded at all sides.  
"Dana, any ideas?" asked the Yellow Ranger.  
"No, sadly," said the Pink Ranger. At this moment she fully understood the meaning of the phrase, 'maiden in distress.'  
"Ladies," said a voice. "Do you need help?"  
The two Rangers looked up and saw the Titanium Ranger, Ryan, who held his Titanium Laser; he landed in front of them.  
"Thank gosh!" exclaimed Dana.  
"This is not the time to thank me," said Ryan. He pulled the trigger of his weapon. Laser beams were discharged and Batlings were flying. Dana and Kelsey followed Ryan's lead and pulled out their Rescue Blasters. Within minutes Batlings were on the ground twitching like they had a serve case of Parkinson's.  
Carter and Joel were fighting Batlings.  
"Carter," said Joel, "I have everything under control! Don't break a sweat!" Suddenly, a Batling knocked Joel's helmet. The Green Ranger was on his back.  
I wonder if Joel knows actions speak louder than words? thought Carter as he pulled out his laser weapon and shot some Batlings.  
Joel got back on his feet and saw a Batling behind Carter. "Behind you!"  
The Red Ranger quickly turned around and shot the Batling. "Thanks, Joel."  
"Your welcome, Rangers have to watch each others back."  
Carter only smiled and thought, Is this guy talking about teamwork? He only sighed silently to himself. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were able to defeat all of the Batlings, now it was time for Olympius to fall on his knees. 


	4. The Battle with Bouldermont

Chapter Four- The Battle with Bouldermont  
  
The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers looked at Olympius.  
"Great you beat my Batlings," said Olympius. "You have won this battle, but you have not won the war!"  
"Olympius," said Carter. "You have lost this battle and this war!"  
"Rangers, I have other things to do," said Olympius. At that exact moment a figure materialized right next to Olympius. The six Power Rangers saw a tall and muscular monster with skin made completely out of rock.  
The rocky monster spoke, "I am Bouldermont and you are all going down!"  
"Enjoy," said Olympius as he dematerialized from existence.  
"It looks like we have another battle, Rangers," said Carter. The team of superheroes charged into battle. They performed martial arts maneuvers on the villain. Bouldermont yawned as the Rangers physically attacked them. It appeared that no matter how much the Rangers struck Bouldermont, it did not leave a scratch. So, the monster threw all of them in the air like they were as light as paper. When the team of superheroes landed on the ground, they were all moaning in pain.  
"None of our physical attacks left a scratch on Bouldermont," said Chad, pointing out the obvious.  
"Why don't we use the Battle Boosters?" suggested Joel as he got back on his feet.  
"Even with increased strength we will not leave scratch on Bouldermont," Carter pointed out the obvious.  
"Then we use our Rescue Blasters!" exclaimed Kelsey.  
"Stop talking and fight me!" exclaimed Bouldermont. He slammed his arms into the ground. The ground violently shook. The Rangers were on the ground again.  
Dana quickly got back on her feet and said, "Lets use our Thermo Blasters!" She remembered what happened earlier that morning when Kelsey used her Rescue Blaster to break a steel door down, it did not work. She rationalized that if a Rescue Blaster could not bust a steel door down, it will not harm Bouldermont, but however a Thermo Blaster might harm Bouldermont because it could easily break a steel door down. The Pink Ranger pulled out her Thermo Blaster.  
"Good idea," said Carter as he pulled out his Thermo Blaster. Chad, Joel, and Kelsey did the same. Ryan aimed his Titanium Laser at Bouldermont.  
"The little Power Babies are going to use their toy weapons," said Bouldermont.  
"Everyone," said Carter. "Aim and fire!"  
With their laser weapons aimed at Bouldermont, the six Power Rangers pulled the trigger. The Thermo Blasters and the Titanium Laser emitted laser beams and they struck Bouldermont. The gray skin of the rock monster became bright red.  
"What the heck happened?" asked Kelsey, who was expecting an explosion.  
Chad, the Blue Ranger, electronically scanned the molecular structure of Bouldermont. He finally spoke, "Our blasters only heated the monster up. His skin is seven thousand degrees!"  
"If you use our blasters again, Bouldermont will only become hotter," said Ryan, the Titanium Ranger.  
"Aquabase to Lightspeed Rangers. Rangers do you hear me?" asked the voice of Miss Fairweather over the comm. unit in each of the six Power Rangers' helmet."  
"Yes, we hear you, my darling," said Joel. The Green Ranger had a thing for the Aquabase's tech officer.  
"Joel, this is not the time to hit on me," said Miss Fairweather. "Anyway." Before the scientist could finish her sentence, Bouldermont charged towards the Rangers. They all amazingly jumped out of the way in the nick of time, too.  
"What happened?" asked Ms. Fairweather.  
"Bouldermont almost took us down," answered Dana. "We should be okay."  
"To get to the point," continued Miss Fairweather. "I am sending you the Rescuebird. The combined firepower of the Rescuebird and the Titanium Laser will certainly destroy the monster, not heat him up."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Fairweather," said Carter over the comm. link.  
"So, Miss F," said Joel over the comm. link. The Green Ranger was still hitting on the scientist.  
Miss Fairweather sighed and said, "Aquabase, over and out!" At that exact moment the Rescuebird landed in the Red Ranger's hands. Under normal situations the Rescuebird's five components--- Drill, Laser, Claw, Injector, and Cutter---could be used for rescue missions or one on one combat. However when all five components are assembled, the Rescuebird can be used as a powerful laser weapon.  
Carter aimed the Rescuebird at Bouldermont. "You are going down." Chad, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey assembled around their leader. Ryan aimed his Titanium Laser at Bouldermont.  
"Again with the toy guns," said Bouldermont.  
Chad put his hand on Dana's shoulder, who in turn put her hand on Carter's shoulder; Joel and Kelsey did the same.  
Carter spoke, "Bouldermont, we are not toying around!"  
"Yeah," said the other five Rangers in unison.  
The Red Ranger pulled the trigger of the Rescuebird, the combined powers of the Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow Rangers were emitted by the powerful laser weapon. The Titanium Ranger pulled the trigger of his Titanium Laser. Two intense beams of energy struck Bouldermont. The result was a huge explosion. The explosion was so powerful that the ground shook and windows shattered. The rock monster was reduced to a pile of burning rubble.  
"Yes!" said Carter. The other Rangers joined their leader in jubilation.  
  
Olympius and Jinxer were on the top of a tall building. The two demons had watched the entire fight between the Power Rangers and Bouldermont.  
Olympius was upset about the destruction of another monster. "Jinxer."  
"Yes, my dark lord," said Jinxer. The demon wizard had pale skin and black hair. He wore a black wizard's gown, black boots, and golden glasses.  
  
"Make that monster grow!"  
Jinxer threw a card at the remains of Bouldermont. The once dead monster grew to gigantic proportions.  
"I am back!" exclaimed Bouldermont. His gray skin was again red hot.  
Chad, who was hot under his blue tights, spoke, "Just our luck."  
"We are definitely going to need a Megazord," said Kelsey who was panting.  
Carter, like the rest of the Rangers was hot, but this was no time to be complaining, "Retreat!" 


	5. Deploy the Lightspeed Solarzord!

Chapter Five- Deploy the Lightspeed Solarzord!  
  
At the Lightspeed Aquabase, Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather were standing by the sensor station. They were both looking at the monitors which displayed a giant Bouldermont with one touch melt almost an entire skyscraper.  
Ensign Corbett was working the controls at the sensor station like there was no tomorrow. "Captain, sensors say Bouldermont's body is seven thousand degrees and rising!"  
"He's like a volcano," commented the female officer manning the station along with Corbett. "He's causing a heat wave all over the city!"  
"We have to act now," said Captain Mitchell. "Miss Fairweather, deploy the Omega Megazord and the Max Solarzord."  
Usually Miss Fairweather would obey the captain's orders, but she had a better idea, "Captain, I think we should deploy the Lightspeed Solarzord."  
"Miss Fairweather that is out of the question. The Lightspeed Megazord was decommissioned from combat duty." The Lightspeed Megazord was immediately decommissioned after it was toppled by two very powerful monsters. The five components of the Megazord---Pyro Rescue One, Hydro Rescue Two, Aero Rescue Three, Haz Rescue Four, and MedRescue Five--- were only used in emergency situations.  
"But sir, the Lightspeed Solarzord can use the heat to increase its strength and power to destroy Bouldermont, at least in theory."  
Before Captain Mitchell could speak the communications officer spoke, "Captain, Lightspeed Red is on the comm. requesting the deployment of a Megazord, a.s.a.p."  
Mitchell looked at Fairweather, and reluctantly said, "Deploy the Lightspeed Solarzord."  
Miss Fairweather smiled as she walked across the Aquabase's high tech control room.  
  
The train hangar rose from the underwater base. All five giant train cars, called Rail Rescues by Miss Fairweather and her team of engineers, were deployed. They linked up with each other forming one train and rolled down the train tracks. From the top of the train hanger, a blue space shuttle with solar panels was launched.  
  
In Mariner Bay, Pyro Rescue One, Hydro Rescue Two, Aero Rescue Three, HazRescue Four, and MedRescue Five combined to form the Lightspeed Megazord. In the upper regions of Earth's atmosphere, the space shuttle soaked up heat from the Sun with its solar panels. The shuttle transformed into the Max Solarzord. Using maneuvering thrusters the gigantic combat robot began to descend into the lower atmosphere. It landed in Mariner Bay next to the Lightspeed Megazord.  
Carter, Chad, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey boarded the Lightspeed Megazord, while Ryan boarded the Max Solarzord. Before either Megazord could move Miss Fairweather spoke over the comm. units in both of the giant robots, "Rangers, you have to act quickly to destroy Bouldermont, he is causing a heat wave all over the city."  
"I think you know that," said Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger, who was profusely sweating.  
Carter, the Red Ranger, ignored Kelsey's comment even though he too was sweating like there was no tomorrow, "Miss Fairweather, do you have a plan?"  
"Yes, combine the zords to form the Lightspeed Solarzord. After that use the solar panels to absorb the heat emitted by Bouldermont, then defect that heat back at Bouldermont along with the Megazord's power."  
"Understood," said Carter.  
Dana, the Pink Ranger, spoke, "Can that plan actually work?"  
Miss Fairweather had no time to explain her calculations, so she got to the point, "There is a fifty-fifty chance of success."  
Most of the Rangers, except Chad, were shocked by Miss Fairweather's revelation. On their face they wore fear.  
Chad, the Blue Ranger, who was usually silent, finally spoke, "Guys, we have been in worst situations, but at the end we have always saved the day, so how can this be any different?"  
The Rangers thought about what Chad said, and they all knew he was right. Joel, the Green Ranger expressed what all the Power Rangers felt by saying, "Lets get this show on the road!"  
  
The Lightspeed Megazord and the Max Solarzord combined to form the Lightspeed Solarzord. The battle robot approached Bouldermont.  
"Ryan, can you put the solar panels on standby?" asked Carter.  
Ryan, the Titanium Ranger, replied, "Yes, but I hope they don't overload."  
"So, you are back again with your toys, Power Pukes," said Bouldermont.  
The Rangers saw through the windshield of the cockpit of the Lightspeed Solarzord that the monster was approaching them. Bouldermont threw a left punch, miraculously the Rangers piloted the Megazord out of harm's way.  
"We can't touch Bouldermont or we'll melt," said Ryan.  
Bouldermont tried to punch the Lightspeed Solarzord twice. Twice the Power Rangers were able to maneuver the Megazord out of harm's way.  
Bouldermont became angry when he wasn't able three consecutive times to land a punch on the Lightspeed Solarzord. He put his hands to gather.  
"Temperatures are off the chart!" exclaimed Chad as he read the sensor readouts on his computer.  
"He's going to use an energy blast!" exclaimed Kelsey.  
"Ryan," said Carter. "The panels." Quickly the Titanium Ranger put the solar panels on-line.  
Bouldermont unleashed a fireball of intense heat.  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" shouted Dana as she held on tightly to her computer console for support. Her fellow teammates did the same. The Lightspeed Solarzord shook violently when the energy attack made contact. The Power Rangers were knocked off their chairs as the inner circuitry of the Megazord short-circuited around them.  
Ryan got back to his computer station, "Carter, we absorbed the power, our energy storage tanks are at maximum capacity."  
"Our structural integrity is down to sixty percent," reported Chad. "Anything we do could be harmful to ourselves."  
"Do you Power Pukes have nine lives!" said an enraged Bouldermont. "DIE!" He approached the Lightspeed Solarzord.  
"Ryan," said Carter with urgency. "Combine the energy in the tanks with all of our emergency power, now!"  
Ryan got to work. All of the laser cannons on the combat robot became bright red. All the cannons on the Megazord emitted a powerful red laser beam. All the lasers struck Bouldermont. The rock monster collapsed and exploded.  
"We saved the day!" exclaimed a jubilant Chad.  
"Another monster down," said Kelsey. "YAHOO!"  
"Another monster closer to Queen Bansheera and her goons," added Dana.  
"It will never be over until she is stopped," commented Ryan.  
"I know I will stop the demon queen all by myself," said Joel.  
Carter, Chad, Dana, Kelsey, and Ryan looked at Joel.  
"Okay, okay," said Joel. "With your help, though."  
"Rangers," said the voice of Captain Mitchell over the comm. unit in the cockpit. "All of you did a great job. Now return to base. Also, Joel you are due in my office for pushups."  
All of the Power Rangers, except Joel, laughed.  
"I hope you can muster one hundred pushups, Joel," said Carter.  
"Would you like to do one-hundred, Carter? It can be arranged."  
The Rangers laughed, while Carter smiled. 


	6. That Afternoon

Chapter Six- That Afternoon  
  
Olympius and Jinxer witnessed the defeat of Bouldermont in the hands of the Lightspeed Solarzord. Olympius was horribly upset about the defeat of another demon. Jinxer was keeping himself out of Olympius's way for security reasons.  
"So you lost again," said a voice.  
Olympius and Jinxer quickly turned around to see Trakeena and her servant, Triskull.  
"Sorry for being rude, I am Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius. I assume you are Olympius, son of Queen Bansheera."  
"And your point is?" asked Olympius.  
"So, you are the get to the point, kind of guy, I see," said Trakeena. "I have a plan where the result is the entire universe on its knees begging for mercy."  
"I am listening," said Olympius.  
"Good, good."  
  
Lightspeed officer Ensign Mike Corbett was at the GSA branch office in Mariner Bay. A junior GSA officer escorted the ensign into a room. The room they walked into was filled with computer terminals. However the room was vacant of people.  
"Mr. Corbett," said the junior officer. "I have secured a private channel to Mirinoi. It should take me a moment to get your brother on the link." She motioned Mike to a computer.  
"Thanks," said Mike as he sat down in front of the computer. The GSA officer walked out of the room. On the computer monitor was the logo of the Galactic Space Alliance was displayed. In a few moments, the GSA logo was replaced by a live video image of Leo Corbett, Mike's brother, and the Red Galaxy Ranger. Mike, himself, was apart of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers team. He was the Magna Defender, the sixth member of the team; however that was until he sacrificed his powers as the Magna Defender to save Terra Venture.  
"Long time, no see," said an excited Leo.  
"Same here, bro, same here," said Mike.  
"How is everything on Earth?" asked Leo. "How are the new Rangers doing?"  
"The Lightspeed Rangers are handling everything in here quiet smoothly."  
"So, there is no need for the Lost Galaxy Rangers, then?" The tone in Leo's voice changed, he always enjoyed wielding his Quasar Saber as the Red Galaxy Ranger. He remembered saying the phrase, 'Go Galactic' every time that Terra Venture needed its team of super-powered defenders.  
Mike then spoke, "Today, at the Aquabase, sensors detected an electromagnetic disturbance in the city. The energy levels are close to that to a vortex or a rift in the space-time continuum. I think our old friend Trakeena might be back."  
Leo smiled. It looked like he would be saying, 'Go Galactic' sometime soon. "But why would Trakeena be on Earth?"  
"She might want to team up with Queen Bansheera," answered Mike.  
"If that's the case I will tell the other Rangers here on Mirinoi to get ready. It has been a long time since I had a Quasar Saber in my hands."  
  
At the Lightspeed Aquabase, Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather were reviewing the morning sensor reports. Meanwhile, Joel Rawlings, the Green Ranger, was on the floor of the captain's officer during pushups, "Ninety-four.ninety-five."  
"So, Ensign Corbett was not kidding," commented Miss Fairweather. The readouts that the chief tech officer held in her hands indicated that there was a strong electromagnetic disturbance earlier that day in Mariner Bay.  
"That is why I would like you and a science team to investigate that area of Mariner Bay," said Mitchell. "However, ask one of the Rangers to accompany you and the team." "Captain Mitchell, can I volunteer?" asked Joel as he finished his one- hundredth pushup. Ms. Fairweather cringed in horror. "I don't see why not," said the captain. Trying to keep her personal feelings aside Miss Fairweather spoke, "I will have a team assembled in a hour." Joel got up from the floor and approached Ms. Fairweather, "So, Angela." Before the Green Ranger could complete his request, the scientist was out the door faster than light. Captain Mitchell only smiled as Joel ran after Miss Fairweather. 


	7. Meeting At Skull Cavern

Chapter Seven- Meeting at Skull Cavern  
  
Skull Cavern was the underground dwelling place of Olympius, his mother Queen Bansheera, and their minions Vypra, Jinxer, and Loki. Skull Cavern was a tall dark castle with what appeared to be a skull situated at it's top. Trakeena and Triskull stood in a room in the demonic castle. Standing besides them were Olympius and Jinxer. The four evil beings stood before Queen Bansheera.  
Queen Bansheera, an energy being, looked at Trakeena. Bansheera was nothing more than a blue floating head with two yellowish-black eyes, and long brown hair. "Who is this that Olympius has brought before my court?"  
"The answer for our problems, mother," said Olympius.  
"I am Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius." Trakeena pointed to Triskull. "This is my servant, Triskull." Triskull bowed.  
Vypra and Loki looked at Trakeena. Vypra looked humanoid in appearance. She looked like an Asian woman. She wore gray armor and on her head was a piece of headwear that was shaped in the shape of a serpent's head. Vypra did not for one moment trust Trakeena, if she did, she wouldn't be a good evil warrior. Loki, who stood next to Vypra, was a brawny blue demon. He was also loyal follower of Queen Bansheera and her son, Olympius. He wanted to know very badly how Trakeena would solve their problems concerning the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.  
"Is that so, my son?" asked Queen Bansheera.  
"Yes," answered Olympius.  
"What is your plan, Trakeena?" asked the demonic queen.  
"My plan involves the collection of human energy," said Trakeena. "And in cities like Mariner Bay you can collect a lot of energy. With that energy we can summon a monster of unlimited might. With that beast, Earth, and perhaps the entire universe will bow on its knees in front of us."  
Vypra raised her eyebrow. Loki, Jinxer, and Olympius nodded.  
Queen Bansheera finally spoke, "Your plan sounds intriguing. We don't we begin?" Every evil being in the room laughed evilly. Vypra laughed too, but she glared at Trakeena. 


	8. Investigating

Chapter Eight- Investigating  
  
The Rescue Rover came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse in eastern Mariner Bay. Ryan, the Titanium Ranger, stepped out of the yellow jeep on the driver's side. Miss Fairweather wanted a sane Ranger to come along in case Joel did something stupid. Joel stepped out of the jeep on the passenger side. Miss Fairweather and two other Lightspeed science officers got off the jeep from the back. Miss Fairweather held an electromagnetic sensor in her hands. With the handheld device, the chief science officer took scans of the surrounding area. The other two science officers were scanning the area with handheld scientific devices. They carried other scientific equipment on their back in a backpack.  
To pass the time, Ryan started a conversation with Joel. Ryan whispered, "So, Joel, I heard you had a little crush on Miss F."  
"I do," said Joel. He smiled and looked at the chief science officer who was performing her tests. "But every time I try to get close, I burn and crash. If she could, she would shoot me with a blaster and make it look like an accident."  
Ryan laughed at the Green Ranger's commentary.  
Miss Fairweather turned around and said, "What are you doing? Playing around or protecting us?" Sighing Ryan took his Rescue Blaster out his orange, black, and gray Lightspeed Rescue jacket. Joel did the same.  
"Aquabase to Lightspeeds Green and Titanium," said the voice of Captain Mitchell over the comm. units of Joel's Rescue Morpher and Ryan's Titanium Morpher. "Aquabase to Lightspeeds Green and Titanium, do you read me?"  
Joel placed his morpher close to his mouth and said, "We read you, sir."  
"What is it, sir?" asked Ryan who had his morpher close to his mouth.  
  
"Our sensors cannot detect anything inside of that factory," reported the commanding officer. Mitchell was referring to the factory Joel, Ryan, Miss Fairweather, and the other two scientists were standing in front of. "At our end, we cannot detect anything but intense energy readings, so be careful. I am ordering the both of you to keep an open channel on your morphers at all times, understood?"  
Miss Fairweather and the two scientists completed their scans. The three people walked back towards the two Power Rangers.  
"We are going to take further scans inside the factory," explained Miss Fairweather. Joel and Ryan nodded; they put their Rescue Blasters close to their chest. The two Rangers walked towards the factory. Ryan slowly opened the door. Joel cautiously walked into the area. He scanned the place with both his eyes and laser weapon. The place was dark and damp. The only light in the building was the light that shined through a window. All over the factory were boxes and rusty machinery. Ryan, Miss Fairweather, and the two scientists entered the room. Ryan pulled out his standard-issued flashlight from his jacket and turned it on. He aimed the flashlight in different areas of the factory for security reasons. He saw nothing wrong.  
"Miss Fairweather," said Joel. "Everything is okay."  
The chief science officer and her subordinates began to scan the area with their equipment. All of a sudden the door slammed shut.  
"Oh snip!" exclaimed Joel as he quickly turned around to look at the door. He held his Rescue Blaster tightly in his hands. His finger was on the trigger. Ryan was looking around the place. He also held his laser weapon tightly.  
"Don't hurt me!" screamed Miss Fairweather.  
"What's going on?" asked the voice of Capt. Mitchell over Joel and Ryan's morphers. They ignored Mitchell's voice and ran towards the chief science officer and her team.  
"Joel, Ryan, come in.com.in..buzz..." The closer Joel and Ryan came to Miss Fairweather and her team the more distorted Capt. Mitchell's voice became. It got to a point where you heard nothing more than a buzzing sound.  
"Sweet..,"said Ryan as he saw four monsters in front of the team of scientists. The monsters wore a black cloak. On their necks was a golden necklace. In their hands were swords.  
Joel and Ryan knew what to do.  
"Lightspeed Rescue!" exclaimed Joel.  
"Titanium Power!" exclaimed Ryan.  
Joel became the Green Ranger, while Ryan became the Titanium Ranger. Quickly, Joel converted his Rescue Blaster from a laser weapon into a sword. When Ryan morphed, his Rescue Blaster became the more powerful Titanium Laser. He quickly changed his weapon from laser mode to Battle Axe. They were ready for battle.  
  
At the Aquabase, the communications officer was frantically trying to reestablish a comm. link with the Green and Titanium Rangers. "Captain."  
"What is it, O'Mara?" asked Mitchell.  
"There is simply too much interference in their area to form a comm. link," reported O' Mara.  
"Darn!" exclaimed Mitchell.  
At that same moment, Dana Mitchell, the Pink Ranger, entered the control room. She was here to give her father, the captain, the afternoon report. Dana walked up to the captain. She saw the look of distress on father's face. "Captain, is there a problem?"  
"Joel and Ryan accompanied a science team on an investigation," explained Mitchell. "The last thing heard on the comm. link was Miss Fairweather shouting something. Assemble the other Rangers and head to their location on your cycles on the double."  
"Sir," said O'Mara. "On the police frequencies, there's a report of a monster attack in the downtown area."  
"Dana," said Mitchell. "Scratch that order, and head to that monster attack." He sighed. "I hope Joel and Ryan can get themselves out of this one."  
"Yes, sir," said Dana. Like the captain, Dana could only hope for the best for her friends. 


	9. Second Thoughts

Chapter Nine- Second Thoughts  
  
Carter, Chad, Dana, and Kelsey were running down a long corridor. They were all in their Ranger uniforms.  
"So let me get this straight," said Kelsey, the Yellow Ranger. "Joel, Ryan, and the science team are in danger and a monster is attacking the city. Just our day."  
"Dana, does the captain honestly expect us to go fight a monster, while Joel and Ryan are in danger?" asked Carter, the Red Ranger. "They need our help."  
"Well, we can't go against a direct order for goodness sake!" exclaimed Dana. "Many people are also in danger."  
"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," said Chad, the Blue Ranger, putting his two cents into the debate.  
"But I know this cannot be right," said Carter.  
The four Power Rangers reached the tech section of the Aquabase. When they got there, they got onto their Lightspeed Cycles. Each of the Rangers, except Ryan, had his or her own Lightspeed Cycle. Each of the motorcycles was painted in the respective color of the Power Ranger that rode it. All of the Cycles possessed side-mounted laser blasters and an onboard computer that was linked to the Aquabase's computers.  
A tech officer performed an operation at a nearby console. The platform the motorcycles were situated on was lowered. In minutes, Carter, Chad, Dana, and Kelsey were on the streets out to save the day.  
  
The Green and Titanium Rangers were in a heated battle, a battle that was not in their favor. Every time the two superheroes tried to land a blow on any of the three cloaked monsters they either dodged the blow or deflected it with their swords.  
Joel tried to slash one of the monsters with his sword. The cloaked monster locked his sword with Joel's. "What will take for me to bring you down?" The monster answered Joel's question with a blue energy attack. The Green Ranger was sent soaring high up in the air. He landed on his back on a pile of wooden crates. Joel was in pain, but the green costume he wore gave him much protection.  
Ryan had his Battle Axe in his hands. He charged towards two cloaked monsters. He quickly tried to slash the monsters, but they dematerialized. "What?" The shoulder of the Titanium Ranger was tapped. Before he could turn around, the monsters struck Ryan's back. He was sent soaring forward into a pile of wooden boxes. Like Joel, Ryan was in pain.  
Miss Fairweather had watched the entire battle. She cringed in horror. The other two science officers turned away. Angela did not want to be a maiden in distress, so she began thinking. She looked at the door. She wondered if she could run like there was no tomorrow and get to the Rescue Rover. Once she reached the jeep, she could contact the Aquabase. However, the trick was not to get caught by any of the monsters.  
  
Carter, Chad, Dana, and Kelsey were on the road. According to the onboard systems of their motorcycles, they were only minutes away from the monster. Carter was still wondering if he should go against a direct order from Capt. Mitchell and rescue Joel, Ryan, Miss Fairweather, and the science team. However, he remembered what Chad had said, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the many.' As the Red Ranger and the leader of the team he should have known that. For goodness sake, the Power Rangers fought for the defense of the common good. However, the Rangers also symbolized teamwork, a value needed to defend Mariner Bay from demonic entities each and everyday. The Red Ranger knew what do. He turned his Cycle around and sped off.  
"Lightspeed Yellow to Lightspeed Pink," said Kelsey over the comm. unit. "What's Carter doing?"  
Dana answered, "Off to save Joel and Ryan."  
"Godspeed, Carter Grayson. Godspeed," said Kelsey.  
Chad broke into the conversation, "Guys look ahead!" Chad, Dana, and Kelsey gently pushed the brakes on their motorcycles until they made a complete stop.  
Dana looked ahead. The only words that could flow out of her lips were, "Lord have mercy."  
  
Joel and Ryan stood next to each other. The two worn out superheroes were profusely sweating and gasping for air. Even though they were not visible, they had scares, bruises, and cuts under their skin-tight uniforms. In front of the Rangers were the three cloaked monsters.  
"I think we should turn it up a level," said the Green Ranger. As he placed his Rescue Blaster back into his holster.  
"Yeah," said the Titanium Ranger. "They will not know what hit 'em."  
"V-Lancer!" exclaimed Joel. A weapon materialized in his hands. The device looked like a long black stick with a metallic blade attached to it. In the midsection of the V-Lancer was a red V. The V-Lancer could also be used as a laser blaster if the user attached the handle of a Rescue Blaster to it.  
Joel and Ryan charged towards the three monsters. All three monsters discharged an energy attack. Ryan quickly ran ahead of Joel with his Titanium Laser out in front of him. The laser absorbed the powerful energy attack and returned the attack. The three cloaked monsters slid across the floor. The monsters slowly got back on their feet.  
Now it was Joel's turn. He kept in mind what happened to Ryan earlier when he tried to attack the monsters with his Battle Axe. Joel charged towards the monsters with his V-Lancer in hand. The minute he was in close range he tried to slash the monsters by wielding his V-Lancer in a circular motion around him. The monsters dematerialized from existence. They materialized behind Joel and in the path of his V-Lancer. Sparks of energy flew off their chest the moment the blade of Joel's weapon made contact.  
Miss Fairweather knew that Joel and Ryan had those monsters on the rope. She could make her move soon.  
  
Carter was cruising down the highway at sixty miles per hour on his motorcycle. He was only five minutes away from the industrial area in the eastern region of the city. The Red Ranger was able to successfully maneuver his motorcycle in and out between cars. Carter was able to learn the last recorded location of Joel and Ryan through Aquabase sensor reports he was able to access from the Cycle's onboard computer.  
"Aquabase to Lightspeed Red," said the voice of Capt. Mitchell over the comm. unit in Carter's helmet. "Red, so you read me?"  
"I read you, captain," said Carter.  
"Are you aware that you are now violating a direct order, Carter?" asked Mitchell.  
Carter sheepishly answered, "Yes, sir, but Joel and Ryan are in danger. They need help."  
"So, do innocent people in the downtown area," said Mitchell.  
"I am helping my teammates," said Carter defiantly. "Lightspeed Red over and out." Carter turned his motorcycle to the right, and got off the highway. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Chad, Dana, and Kelsey were in shock. The three superheroes saw many people on the ground. From what they could see, the innocent civilians were sweating and their skin was pale.  
"Are they dying?" asked a concerned Kelsey.  
Dana had finished a med-scan, and announced, "They are still alive, but barely."  
"But what could do this?" asked Chad.  
"I think we are going to fine out soon," said Kelsey as she pointed to something. Chad and Dana looked forward. They saw a humanoid woman, who stood next to a tall monster, who looked like a muscular werewolf with long white fangs and claws.  
"What in the name." said Kelsey struggling to find the right word.  
".of evil?" said the woman. "I am Trakeena, princess of evil. This is one of my servants, Werebreast."  
Dana was in shock. Prior to becoming a Power Ranger, her father had briefed her and other Lightspeed officers about possible threats to Mariner Bay. Trakeena was one of them.  
"What have you done to these people?" demanded Chad.  
"I have drained these people of their energy which is apart of my plan of universal domination," explained Trakeena.  
"You sick bimbo!" exclaimed Kelsey.  
"Oh, thank you for the complement," said Trakeena. "Now, I have more urgent matters to attend to." Trakeena then teleported out of existence.  
Werebeast let out a loud roar. The roar caused Chad, Dana, and Kelsey to cover their ears, or the sides of their helmets. The noise literally pierced their ears. The three Power Rangers were senseless. Werebeast charged towards the senseless superheroes and scratched them horribly. Sparks flew off the Rangers' costumes as they took the blows. Chad, Dana, and Kelsey were on their knees.  
  
Miss Fairweather witnessed Ryan take down the last of the monsters with the full powered blast of his laser weapon. Before the monster could hit the ground it faded out from existence. The scientist ran towards the door and out of nowhere another monster materializes. Miss Fairweather screamed. The monster lifted it sword up into the air. The scientist was expecting the worst so she closed her eyes. She then hard the discharge of laser fire. The monster faded. The science opened her eyes to see the Red Ranger with his Thermo Blaster in his hands.  
"Is everything alright?" asked Carter.  
"Yes," said Fairweather. The two science officers, Joel, and Ryan approached Carter.  
"Where were you when we needed you, man?" asked a joking Joel.  
"We gave those monsters a run for their money," said Ryan. "Where's everyone?"  
Before the Red Ranger could answer that question the voice of Captain Mitchell could be heard over the comm. units in Carter, Joel, and Ryan's helmet, "Joel, Ryan are you okay?"  
"Yes, sir," answered Joel. "We had a run-in with a few monsters, we should be okay."  
"It's good to hear that you are okay. However, now get to the downtown area, the situation is getting worse."  
"We are on our way," said Ryan.  
"Carter, when all this is over, me and you are going to have a talk about violating orders."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Carter, violating orders?" said an amused Green Ranger. "This is too good to be true. Isn't that un-teamwork-like?"  
"Don't get me started," said Carter. 


	11. Go Galactic

Chapter Eleven- Go Galactic!  
  
In our local quadrant of the Milk Way Galaxy, there existed a planet called Mirinoi, which was also dubbed by many as the New World. One year ago, the Galactic Space Alliance sent a starship, called Terra Venture, and thousands of human colonists to colonize the planet. Terra Venture had reached Mirinoi, however the villainous Trakeena toppled it. But with the help of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, the populace of Terra Venture were safely evacuated from the ship and got them to Mirinoi. The Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, Leo Corbett, was able to take down Trakeena and save the day.  
It appeared that Leo and his band of Power Rangers would have to save the world once again. In a heavily forested area, five young adults stood around a large boulder with five legendary swords called Quasar Sabers protruded from the rock. Those five people were Leo Corbett, Maya, the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, Kai Chen, the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger, Damon Henderson, the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, and last but not least, Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger.  
"Guys, I call us here together because Trakeena has resurfaced," announced Leo.  
"Resurfaced?" asked a puzzled Kai. "I could have sworn she was destroyed!"  
"Where did that that witch reappear?" asked an enthusiastic and cocky Damon. "Wherever she is we will put her back in her place!"  
"According to Mike, she's in Mariner Bay on Earth, and she's teamed up with Queen Bansheera," explained Leo.  
"But doesn't Earth have its own team of Rangers defending it?" asked a reluctant Kendrix. "They should have enough power to handle things."  
"We are talking about the union of maybe the two of the most powerful evil beings in the universe," said Maya. "If they are not stopped the universe could fall!"  
"If the universe might fall, we have to go to Earth to prevent this," said Leo. "Who's with me?" Leo extended his hand on one Quasar Saber.  
"We were chosen by the Sabers to uphold the values of good, and now is that time," said Maya as she extended her hand onto one of the Sabers.  
  
"I'm in," said Damon. "There's no question about that." He extended his hand over one of the Sabers.  
Kai extended his hand over one of the Sabers. "This for the common good."  
Kendrix looked at her teammates. She hoped she didn't have to return to the life of Ranger. She wanted to live a peaceful life as a civilian, but if the lives of many depended on it, she had no other choice. Kendrix extended her hand over one of the Sabers. "Trakeena, you are going down!"  
All five Galaxy Rangers removed their respective Quasar Sabers from the stone and they all placed the mystical swords over their heads. As a team they exclaimed the words, "Go Galactic!" 


	12. Down and Out

Chapter Twelve-Down and Out  
  
Chad, Dana, and Kelsey stood up tall. Their respective costumes were torn, if you looked at them you could see the gray metallic fabric under the colorful fiber. Each of the Rangers had tried to put up a good fight. The three superheroes were panting and sweating. Under their uniforms were bruises, scratches, and cuts.  
"We have to try harder," said Chad, trying to provide morale support to his teammates.  
"How do we do that?" asked Dana who held her arm, which was in much pain.  
"Please," said Kelsey. "Any ideas that could be helpful?"  
Before Chad could answer the questions of the female superheroes, Werebeast charged towards the superheroes. They all jumped out of the monster's path.  
"Why don't you dropped dead, all of you," said Werebeast. The monster changed his course and began to approach Dana and Kelsey at high speeds. The weakened Rangers didn't have a chance. Sparks literally exploded from their costumes. The Pink and Yellow Rangers screamed. They then fell on knees, and then flat on their faces. Because of severe damages, their respective Rescue Morphers could no longer generate their costumes causing them to de-morph. "Two down one more to go." Werebeast stared at Chad.  
Chad looked at his fallen comrades and then at Werebeast. "You not going to get away with this?"  
"I am not, please show me otherwise," said Werebeast. He then began to run forward towards the Blue Ranger. In the nick of time, Chad jumped over the monster. When he landed he quickly turned around. In his mind, he was hoping that his other comrades, Carter, Joel, and Ryan would show up. Even with his superb martial arts skills, Chad could no longer fight this one sided battle. He then had an idea. "Battle Booster!" On his left wrist, his Rescue Morpher materialized, on his right wrist his Battle Booster materialized. The Battle Booster was built on the same technology as the Rescue Morpher, however the difference was the wrist-mounted device enhance the physical strength, weaponry, and Zords of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. It granted two Rangers, Joel, and Chad, special weaponry. Chad possessed an ice cannon, while Joel possessed a power saw. Chad dialed the numbers 8-6-1 on the numeric keypad of the Booster. Quickly in his hands materialized a blue bazooka like weapon. On his back was an electronic pack that supplied the cannon its power. "What are you going to do?" asked Werebeast. "Kill me with your water gun?" "Good guess," said Chad. Chad aimed the cannon at Werebeast and pulled the trigger. Werebeast jumped out of the way of the ice beam. The beam of ice froze a car into a solid block of ice. Werebeast was out of sight. Chad quickly looked around. He had his finger on the trigger ready to shoot. "Behind you," said the monster. It scratched Chad's back, and explosions of sparks flew off Chad's uniform. Pain raced up and down the Blue Ranger's spinal cord. He was screaming like just as Dana and Kelsey had. He collapsed on the ground. 


	13. On the Way

Chapter Thirteen-On the Way  
  
The Rescue Rover was speeding down a road in downtown Mariner Bay. The sirens of the yellow jeep were piercing loud. At the driver's seat was Carter, the Red Ranger. In the back of his mind, he knew he was driving faster than the legal speed limit. In the passenger seat, sat Joel, the Green Ranger. In the back seat was Ryan, the Titanium Ranger.  
"I hope we can make it in time," hoped Ryan.  
Joel didn't say anything, he just wanted to help his teammates.  
"We are almost there," said Carter. In the back of his mind, he thought the following, "My God, I just hope they are okay." Carter pushed the gas pedal, and the Rover sped even faster down the road.  
  
Chad Lee was on his feet, but he was in much pain. He couldn't morph because his morpher had sustained too much damage perform a complete transformation.  
"You are still not dead?" asked Werebeast.  
The usually quiet Chad just looked at the monster. He knew he had to come up with something before he was truly down for the count. Werebeast leapt forward towards the Blue Ranger. Chad quickly ran forward, despite the pain, getting out of the path of the leaping monster. The trained Ranger quickly pulled out his blaster turns around, and shoots the legs of the humanoid wolf before he lands on the ground. The monster hits the ground flat on its face.  
Chad hoped that those laser shots would take care of the monster. Werebeast gets up from the ground. 'Oh crud,' were the only two words running through the mind of the young man.  
Werebeast growled ferociously and his claws grew longer. The claws appeared to gleam in the late afternoon sun. The monster ran forward. Chad retreated and took cover behind a car. He began shooting his blaster, but they had very little effect on the monster. Werebeast jumped on the car's hood and almost used its hideously long claws to cut Chad's head. However, Chad quickly got on his back before Werebeast's slash could hurt him. He crawled backwards---despite the pain-and got on his feet.  
"You will die!" exclaimed Werebeast.  
"No one is dying!" exclaimed a voice.  
A barrage of exploding light exploded on Werebeast's chest. The monster tumbled backwards and was out cold. Carter and Joel ran to Chad. Ryan, who had his Titanium Laser in hand, also approached his comrade.  
"Chad, are you okay?" asked the Red Ranger.  
"Just when I needed you, guys" said Chad.  
Joel and Ryan looked at the comatose Werebeast.  
"Whose is that?" asked Ryan.  
"I rather beat the living daylight out of it," said Joel. "Than getting to know it."  
Ryan looked around and saw many unconscious people on the ground. The people that stood out the most were Dana and Kelsey. "Oh my God! Dana." Ryan ran over to his younger sister. Joel followed the Titanium Ranger.  
"Dana, Dana, speak to me?" asked Ryan as he held his sister in his arms.  
Joel, who had some training in basic first aid, checked Kelsey's pulse. "They are out cold. They need help, a.s.a.p.!"  
"No one is getting helped Rangers, but yourselves!" exclaimed Werebeast as he slowly stood up. 


	14. Three on One

Chapter Fourteen- Three on One  
  
Carter, Joel, and Ryan looked at Werebeast. Chad, being in utterly no condition to fight, hid behind the Rescue Rover. It looked like a three on one fight was going to begin. Werebeast forcefully charged towards the three able-bodied Power Rangers. He tried to slash Carter with his long metallic claws. Carter stayed out of the beast's range. Angry, the monster tried to take his frustration out on Joel and Ryan, but both of the Rangers knowing better kept themselves put of harm's way.  
  
The monster let out a loud roar. The decibel level of the roar pierced the ears of all three of the Rangers, despite the fact they were hearing protective helmets. They fell on their knees. Werebeast charged towards the fallen Rangers and scratched them with his claws. Sparks erupted from the suits of the superheroes.  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Joel as he brandished his Thermo Blaster. He inserted his Battle Booster into a compartment on top of his firearm. He aimed the blaster at Werebeast at pulled the trigger in two quick consecutive shoots. Twin beams of intense green light landed on Werebeast's chest. Carter followed the lead of his teammate and he shoot Werebeast with his Booster-enhanced Thermo Blaster. Ryan added insult to injury with the maximum power of his Titanium Laser. An eruption of energy came off Werebeast's torso. The monster landed on it's back twitching.  
  
"He's still kicking!" commented Joel. "I thought our attacks would take him down!" exclaimed Ryan. Werebeast, in spite of his massive injuries stood up. Carter had no time for pointless commentary, but for action, "Joel, get ready for a two-man Spectrablast!"  
  
Carter and Joel immediately summoned their V-Lancers and put them into laser configuration by installing the handles of their standard-issued Rescue Blasters at the end. The two Power Rangers aimed their weapons into the air. The weapon emitted beams of red and green light; when they met a V was created. Carter and Joel aimed their respective V-Lancers in the direction of Werebeast. The twin beams of red and green light collided with the injured monster. In one intense the monster collapsed and exploded.  
  
"Is it over?" asked a tired Joel. "I hope," said Carter. 


	15. Deploy the Supertrain Megazord!

Chapter Fifteen-Deploy the Supertrain Megazord!  
  
At Skull Cavern, Queen Bansheera, Olympius, Jinxer, Vypra, Loki, Trakeena, and Triskull were viewing a mystical projection on the wall of a dark, eerie room within the demonic castle.  
"Your monster put up a good fight," commented Loki. "I thought the Rangers were going to get it."  
"Well, it least they know what my servants are capable of," replied Trakeena. She held a green ball of energy in her hands. That ball was composed the human energy that Werebeast had gathered from the humans earlier today.  
"But those Rangers are still breathing, Trakeena," said Queen Bansheera putting her two cents into the discussion. "I wanted them destroyed!"  
"If I may, Trakeena?" asked Triskull.  
"Certainly," said Trakeena.  
"Queen Bansheera, we save the best for last," said Triskull. A blue crystal materialized in his hands. He threw it up into the air.  
  
Emergency medical personnel were in the area putting the injured into ambulances that were headed to the nearest hospital. With Ryan at the helm of the Rescue Rover, and with sirens blaring, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were taking their own fallen comrades, Dana, Kelsey, and Chad, to the nearest hospital, which was twenty minutes away. Ryan quickly looked at the rear of the Rover, where his sister Dana laid unconscious. He then looked at his sister's friend, Kelsey. Tears began to run down the face of the Titanium Ranger as he placed his attention back on the road. Carter, who sat next to Ryan, put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay." Ryan nodded at Carter's encouragement. Suddenly, a blue ball flew right pass the Rover at high speeds. "What the hell?" Joel asked bewilderedly. Ryan kept his attention on the road, not paying attention to the oddity that just flew pass them. Suddenly, a loud roar bellowed. The noise was so loud that all in Mariner Bay could hear. Carter, Joel, and Chad turned their heads and gasped.  
  
"Sweet mother mercy!" exclaimed Captain Mitchell. All over the Lightspeed Aquabase, even in Rescue Ops where he stood, sirens went off indicating danger in Mariner Bay. In all his time working for Lightspeed, today had to be truly a bad day. Through sensor reports, he learned that three Rangers had fallen, and the remaining superheroes were so battle-weary if they continued fighting Mariner Bay would not be too far from falling. The icing of the cake was the fact that Werebeast was now in giant mode toppling the city. The captain knew by the end of the day, that he would desperately need some aspirin. As if on cue, Miss Fairweather ran into the command center of the underwater base. She and her science team returned to the base from their mission with the aid of a security team. She had been checked over by a medical staff, and was okay. The chief scientist walked up to her commander. "Captain, what happened?" "Situation is three Rangers are down for the count, leaving only Carter, Joel, and Ryan. And now we have to deploy a Megazord," said Mitchell. The captain struggled to hold in all his feelings; one of those fallen Rangers was his daughter, Dana. Miss Fairweather looked at a monitor at the sensor station. She saw buildings fall as Werebeast ferociously attacked the city. "Deploy, the Supertrain Megazord, set it for two man mode, on the double!" ordered Mitchell. He hoped that the firepower of the Megazord would be enough to save the day. Miss Fairweather quickly approached the tech station. With all that was going on in Rescue Ops, Ensign Mike Corbett was at his post at the sensor station. In times of high alert, all available hands even those with the day off like Corbett were expected to help. Not only was the junior officer monitoring the atmospheric sensors. Something was not right; five unidentified flying objects were in the vicinity of the skies over the city. The ensign had to double and triple check, his readings.  
  
The Rescue Rover was speeding down the road. Carter, Chad, and Joel were in shock to see a resurrected giant Werebeast demolishing the city. The three Rangers felt horribly helpless.  
"Aquabase to Rover," said the voice of Capt. Mitchell over the jeep's two-way radio. "Aquabase to Rover, do you read me?"  
Carter quickly picked up the small black receiver of the radio, and placed it near his mouth. "Carter reporting, sir."  
"You and Joel get out of the Rover. The two of you help do combat with the Supertrain Megazord. Ryan will continue on his way. That's an order!"  
"Yes, sir."  
  
In the waters of Mariner Bay Harbor, the Rail Rescue Bay ascended up above the water. A train bridge usually used for the city's commuter train system connected to the giant railroad hangar, all five Rail Rescues were deployed and they linked together. At high velocity, all five of the giant train cars sped down a railway track. In front of them some of the tracks rose up into the air, forming a ramp. Powerful thrusters in the aft section of Rail Rescue Five give the train cars a power boost in speed. They were launched in the air off the ramp, seemingly defying the laws of gravity. Once high in the air, the train cars broke away from each other with the aid of powerful rockets. The five cars situated themselves into certain position and they all came together to form the Supertrain Megazord. The tall black combat robot sped towards the ground and landed on its feet on two train bridges.  
Captain Mitchell looked at various display monitors in the room. He sincerely hoped that the Supertrain Megazord, with only two pilots, had the firepower to defeat Werebeast. He sometimes wished that Lightspeed had two teams of Power Rangers at its disposal.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry for the irregular intervals for the posting of chapters in this fanfiction. But anyway, I hope that you, the readers find this story enjoyable so far. Please for those who constantly review my story, please pass it along to other Power Rangers fans. It would really help. And please add in your reviews what I should do with this story and any other future works of PR writing.  
  
-------Jacques LePenn 


	16. First Contact

Chapter Sixteen-First Contact  
  
Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather watched a nasty battle between machine and beast ensue between the Supertrain Megazord and Werebeast on a display monitor. With all the events that had happened in the late afternoon today, Captain Mitchell hoped that this battle would end with success.  
  
"Miss Fairweather, I would like you to put auxiliary power units on standby, the Megazord is going to need it," ordered Mitchell.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Werebeast scratched the Supertrain Megazord in the torso area. Sparks exploded off the metal plating of the combat robot. In the cockpit, the Red and Green Rangers were struggling to compensate for the heavy damage their Megazord had sustained. With all its strength, Werebeast landed a direct punch on the Supertrain Megazord. The result was the fighting mecha was propelled backwards into glass covered skyscraper. In both of their times respectively so far as Power Rangers, neither Carter or Joel had seen so many bursts of sparks in the cockpit of any Megazord they had piloted until now. The damage the machine was so bad that ribbons of electrical current ran up and down its metallic plating. "Carter, if we keep this up, the Megazord will be damaged beyond repair," reported Joel after reviewing the readout on his computer console.  
  
"I have an idea," said Carter as he struggled to pilot the Supertrain Megazord forward. Werebeast ran close towards the machine. Werebeast threw another punch, however with the Red Ranger's careful piloting; the monster's blow didn't land; however the blow of the Supertrain Megazord did! The monster reeled backward after receiving the blow. He was flat on its back.  
  
"It better stay down," said the Green Ranger victoriously. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard. "Holy shoot! It's still kicking!" exclaimed the Green Ranger nearly jumping out of his chair.  
  
Carter, the Red Ranger, was also surprised.  
  
"Carter, do you read me!" exclaimed the voice of Miss Fairweather over Carter's helmet.  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"I am going to need you to combine the main and auxiliary power units as one, stabilize the power, and then use turbine-powered torpedo system, it is the only way."  
  
"The only way, Miss F?" asked Joel, the Green Ranger jumping into the radio conversation. "That may destroy Werebeast, but we will only be left with emergency power! That alone will not save our butts! "  
  
"I know that will might happen, however Werebeast's power levels are greater than that of your zord," replied Miss F, who had no time to debate her idea. "This is the only way! Aquabase out."  
  
Carter began to perform quickly the operations needed to combine main and auxiliary power, as Werebeast approached the Megazord with unmeasured fury. As he struggled to get the task done, he heard Joel utter the words, "God help us all."  
  
When he was finally done, Carter shouted, "NOW, JOEL!"  
  
On the right shoulder of the Supertrain Megazord, a powerful turbine began to rotate at unbelievable speeds. On the opposite shoulder, a metal cover lifted open to reveal an arsenal of white missiles branded with the Lightspeed insignia. At high speeds and pinpoint accuracy, each of the missiles exploded rapidly one after the other on Werebeast's chest. The monster cried out in pain as the armed projectiles struck him. Both Carter and Joel crossed their fingers.  
  
"Captain," said Ensign Corbett as he got up from his post. "Atmospheric sensors are picking up five UFOs in the skies over Mariner Bay."  
  
Mitchell looked at the young ensign. Not only did he have to deal with an ugly Megazord battle in the middle of Downtown; he also had to deal with a strange sensor reading. "Can it wait, ensign?"  
  
Before Corbett can answer his commander's question, Lieutenant O'Mara spoke, "Captain, we are picking up something on the comm! And it's not the Rangers."  
  
"Who is it, then?" Mitchell asked.  
  
"They want to speak to you, sir," said O'Mara.  
  
Captain Mitchell raised his eyebrow. "Me?"  
  
O'Mara nodded.  
  
The commander approached the comm. station. O'Mara gave Mitchell a microphone headset. "This is Captain William Mitchell, commander of the Lightspeed Aquabase, who am I speaking to?"  
  
"This is the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger reporting, captain," answered the voice of Leo Corbett over the Rescue Ops's speakers. "Do you need a hand?" 


	17. Two Megazords are Better than One

Chapter Seventeen-Two Megazords Are Better than One  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Captain Mitchell.  
Miss Fairweather had heard the captain, so she approached him.  
"This is the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger reporting," repeated the voice of Leo Corbett.  
"Thanks, bro," Ensign Mike Corbett silently said as he operated the controls at the sensor computer.  
"Sir," whispered Miss Fairweather. "GSA documents report the existence of a Power Rangers team named Lost Galaxy. They were reported as being instrumental in the defense of Terra Venture against hostile aliens. They were also reported as of having one of their own sacrificing his powers so the ship could across some sort of transdimensional rift." Besides Mitchell, Fairweather and a few other officers in the Aquabase had access to classified documents containing ten years worth of information about various teams of Power Rangers teams.  
"Hello, Lightspeed Aquabase, Red Galaxy Ranger here will anyone answer?"  
Mitchell nodded at Fairweather, and said, "Red Ranger, Mariner Bay is in a state of emergency can you and the other Galaxy Rangers provide aid?"  
"We thought you never ask," said Leo Corbett.  
  
The Supertrain Megazord stood still as a massive cloud of dust began to settle. Carter was incredibly anxious. He hoped that the massive onslaught of power performed by the Supertrain Megazord was sufficient in bringing down the monster. He tightly gripped the two joysticks on his instrument panel. Red lights filled the cockpit of the combat mecha, making evident that only emergency power was engaged. Carter had his attention on the cockpit window.  
"Is it down?" asked Joel. The Green Ranger was so anxious that he was a few seconds away from leaping out of his chair. His question was answered when the dust obstructing the view of the cockpit's window settled. The two Power Rangers had their question answered. A battle-bruised Werebeast was still standing.  
"Dear God!" exclaimed Carter.  
Werebeast was about to take a left hook to the Supertrain Megazord. However, before the hellish canine beast could attack, an explosion of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink light blanketed the immediate area.  
"Are we dead?" asked Joel as his gloved hands covered the triangular faceplate of his helmet. He was under the impression that his soul had ascended into Heaven.  
"No, I can still hear you," said Carter with the intention to get something off his chest if he truly was dying. The multicolored light gave way to a fully functional combat robot standing behind Werebeast. From what both Power Rangers saw, the robot was composed of components with animalistic designs, such as a gorilla, a condor, a wildcat, lion, and a wolf.  
"The Galaxy Megazord!" Joel muttered.  
"What?" asked a bewildered Carter.  
"My cousin served onboard Terra Venture," explained Joel, "She would write saying that the Galaxy Megazord would defend the colony in its highest times of danger."  
Werebeast in utter confusion turned around looking at both Supertrain and Galaxy Megazords. "No matter what I will destroy the both of you."  
"Well, two Megazords are better than one," said Carter. The Red Ranger in a last ditch attack effort placed the combat mecha's main weaponry under minimal setting due to the emergency power restriction.  
The Galaxy Megazord held a saber in its black mechanical hand. It slashed Werebeast multiple times. The Supertrain Megazord launched missiles from its left shoulder. Bursts of fire erupted from Werebeast torso. With its head looking up to the sky, Werebeast collapsed on the ground and exploded. The monster was finally done with.  
Carter smiled with another victory under his belt and with the help of whatever team of Rangers operated the Galaxy Megazord.  
"Carter, we are getting something on the comm," said Joel from his computer terminal.  
"Lets hear it."  
"Supertrain Megazord," said the voice of Leo Corbett. "This is the Red Galaxy Ranger, are you okay?"  
Carter looked at Joel. Neither he or his teammate looked like they were horrible shape, "The Green Ranger and I are okay."  
"Good because we need to talk." 


	18. True Intentions

Chapter Eighteen- True Intentions  
  
The events of the day had unfolded on the mystic projection in the chamber room of Skull Cavern. Queen Bansheera had watched the projection with mixed thoughts. However, there was one positive that had come out with this alliance with Trakeena. Nearly, half of the six-man Lightspeed Rescue Ranger team was down for the moment. This was a feat that none of her demonic goons could pull off. The major downside was that Trakeena's presence on Earth attracted another force of Power Rangers, the Lost Galaxy team. However, if Trakeena was able to continue to provide powerful monsters, both the Rescue and Galaxy teams could go down. Once down, the energy collected from human life forces could be used for them both to forcibly claim the universe, for both Trakeena and herself, or just herself; which ever sounded better.  
The evil queen looked at all those in her chamber room. She saw Trakeena, Triskull, Vypra, Loki, Jinxer and her son, Olympius.  
"Mother," said Olympius, "the city is in a weakened state. Its Ranger defenses are down. Mariner Bay is ours for the taking."  
"Its now or never!" exclaimed Loki. The blue demon couched his spear- like weapon like a baby would its rattle.  
"I could devise some monster," said Jinxer, "the like that no one has seen."  
Vypra did not give a verbal remark. However, Trakeena did, "Your evilness, demolishing the city may be a advisable course of action. However, there are still more human life force energies that we need for our plan. For this powerful monster needs the life energy of scores of humans."  
Vypra looked at Trakeena. She was trying to keep her emotions of disgust in check. Something was not right here, and her evil warrior's intuition was telling her this.  
"However, we should keep the Rangers busy, even if half the local team is down and another has shown up."  
The demonic queen considered what Trakeena had said. She finally spoke, "Two monsters should keep them."  
Trakeena grinned. Her plan was going perfectly. If she could keep the Queen and her minions from totaling destroying Mariner Bay long enough, she would have enough energy to execute her plan; the destruction of the Lost Galaxy team and the complete dominion over the universe, with Queen Bansheera and company as her lowliest servants. 


	19. Two Teams Meet

Chapter Nineteen- Two Teams Meet  
  
It had been an extraordinary day in Mariner Bay. Who could have thought that before the sun set that two monsters, one more destructive than the other, would have been on the warpath in the city. Luckily, for the two million plus populace, the entire city was the under the defensive authority of Lightspeed. If the citizenry could take comfort it that fact now, it was yet to be seen. In the course of the day, two Power Rangers, Dana and Kelsey, ended up in the intensive care unit at Lakeside Community General, while a third Ranger, Chad, was being treated for severe bruises at that same hospital. However, the highest point in the day was perhaps the appearance of another Power Rangers team. Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, hoped that their appearance was not too good to be true. With only three active Rangers defending the city, and perhaps all of Earth, only God knew how the course of events and the tide of power will turn. Strolling besides the firefighter-turned-superhero was Joel Rawlings, the Green Ranger. After destroying Werebeast with the Supertrain Megazord, both Carter and Joel departed from their combat mecha to walk on the now seriously damaged streets that the battle between machine and beast took place. "Joel, do you believe that these Rangers can be friendly?" asked Carter as they began to approach the far off Galaxy Megazord. In all his time so far donning the costume of the Red Ranger, Carter never met another team of multicolored heroes in person. He always heard references of them in talk, newspaper articles and pictures. However, this would be a first for him, right now he wished the entire team were assembled here. "They defended a space colony far from Earth," reasoned Joel, "two of them sacrificed their lives or powers for that colony. Any group of heroes that could do that have to be friendly." Carter sighed as he listened to Joel's reasoning; something, which he usually did not do. However, right now it would all he would have to go on. As Carter and Joel kept walking within sights of their helmets' visors they saw five figures, all donned in primary colors wearing helmets with animalistic designs. The figure in red stood out to Carter as he led his team forward. Well, this is it, thought Carter, lets hope this goes well. He stopped walking when he felt he was standing at a reasonable distance. The Lost Galaxy team did the same. A word was not exchanged until the figure in red exclaimed, "Power down!" All five Rangers demorphed into their civilian forms. Carter and Joel saw a young man in casual wear, two GSA officers, a GSA mechanic, and woman in what appeared to Amazon-like dress complete with boots. "I am Leo Corbett, I know this might be a little strange for you, believe me when we got our powers our lives changed forever." "Ain't that right," said a joking Joel. His morpher materialized on the wrist of his glove. He pushed a button on the device to demorph. Before Carter uttered a word to Leo, he also demorphed. From the point of view from the Galaxy Rangers, they could see that their Lightspeed counterparts were obviously battle weary and tired. It was amazing how they were able to keep their energy up for most of this long and stressful day. "I am Carter Grayson, this is my teammate, Joel Rawlings."  
Joel intently stared at the female GSA officer dressed in her red science uniform. He also stared at the native dressed up in her Xena-grab.  
Carter continued, not noticing his teammate's odd gaze, "We went through a long day. We encountered two monsters in one day. One more powerful than the other."  
"It smells of Trakeena's work," said the woman donning native wear.  
"Tra-kee-na," Carter slowly pronounced by syllable. He slightly recalled reading of the name in the newspapers during Terra Venture's course to the New World. Beyond that he could not remember anything else. He looked at the rather out of place woman, he realized that besides Leo, none of the other Lost Galaxy Rangers had introduced themselves. However, such minor formality would have had to wait.  
"This Trakeena does she use strange hooded monsters?" asked Joel. He recalled the fight that he and Ryan were engaged in earlier today with the evil princess's goons.  
"After teaming up with Triskull, yes," answered Leo.  
"Triskull?" asked a bewildered Carter and Joel. They were hearing of names that sounded utterly foreign to them. However, they had to catch up with events, the very defense of the city perhaps depended on what they did here and now. It would have been helpful if the entire team was assembled here.  
"Do you have a base of some sort we can meet at and talk?" asked the male officer in blue GSA uniform, "this might go a lot easier." From Carter's point of view, it sounded like he was literally almost hinting at the Aquabase's existence. He knew that the Lightspeed organization, the Ranger program and the identities of all six Rangers were outright public knowledge, but for matters of security the underwater operations base was a highly guarded secret. However, whatever he was thinking was a wild leap of logic. Before he could answer the male officer's question, the loud shirking noise of emergency sirens could be heard. Everyone turned to see the yellow Rescue Rover. Seated in the driver's position was Ryan Mitchell. The Rover came to a stop when Ryan stepped on the breaks. The sixth Ranger removed his seatbelt and stepped out of the jeep.  
As Ryan walked, one could see fatigue and exhaustion written all over his face. He had to fight in three separate battles in one day, with two of them coming close to his defeat. It was the relentless fighting that left- unseen bruises and scratches under the lad's clothing. Under his eyes were bags, an indicator that he needed sleep. Ryan was not only bothered by his own injuries but those inflicted on his friends. He could not believe he had to take his sister, Dana, and his friends, Chad and Kelsey to the hospital. No matter what one would tell him, today had his most challenging and demanding day as a Ranger. What brought him some comfort was the fact that whatever he was doing would in the end save the world from demonic rule.  
At first, when he approached the gathering of young people he glanced cautiously at the unknown six people in his mist. He glanced at them for a second time. He then realized he was standing on friendly territory, every one in his mist, including himself, wore some sort of a morphing device on their left wrist. He also saw that his buddies, Carter and Joel were at ease. One had to note that Joel was looking intently at something. What the Green Ranger was staring at only God knew. Ryan stopped walking when he was next to Joel.  
Ryan greeted his friends and then introduced himself, "Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger, sorry it took me so long."  
"Lets get down to business," said Leo, "Lets introduce ourselves."  
"Kendrix Morgan," said a blond female donned in red GSA uniform, on her face were black glasses, "Galaxy Pink."  
"Damon Henderson," said a dark-skinned male dressed in a green GSA mechanic's jumpsuit, "Galaxy Green."  
"Maya," said a brunette female dressed in her native garb and boots, "Galaxy Yellow." She looked at Joel who appeared to be staring at something. "Joel, is there a problem?"  
Joel shook his head, "No. No."  
"Kai Chen," said a serious dark-haired male dressed proudly in his blue GSA uniform, "Galaxy Blue."  
"Leo Corbett, Galaxy Red."  
"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Red."  
"Joel Rawlings, Lightspeed Green."  
"Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Titanium."  
"Aren't you guys missing a few colors?" asked Damon.  
"We were involved in a lot of fighting today," Ryan calmly answered, "Three of our members are in the hospital. They are recovering."  
"We are going to have use what we have to defeat Trakeena and Queen Bansheera," answered Carter.  
"Trakeena?" asked the puzzled Ryan.  
"Lets just say there is another villainess in town," Joel simply answered. 


	20. A Sitdown

**Chapter Twenty-A Sit Down**

Captain Mitchell was seated at the head of the conference table. He was situated in such a position that he could up at Leo Corbett. The officer had heard what the Galaxy Ranger had to say. He did not know what to say. What was written on his face was an expression of dismay. Hopelessness was a feeling that Mitchell had tried to avoid many times. It was the feeling that he felt when he had lost his son, Ryan, for the first time. He was not experiencing complete hopelessness, but he was feeling troubled. The support crew of the Aquabase was outstretched working double shift simply trying to insure the safety of the populace of Mariner Bay and the repair effort of damaged zords. What made the situation difficult was that three of his Rangers were hospitalized. Thankfully, however, Lieutenant O'Mara had reported to him that Chad, Dana, and Kelsey would be released from the hospital by tomorrow afternoon. However, the most pressing concern was the appearance of Trakeena in Mariner Bay. The Captain looked around the conference room. Miss Fairweather, Carter, Joel, and Ryan were seated near him. Also, gathered were the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Mitchell then sighed. He knew that he had to compose himself. He then spoke, "Mr. Corbett, do you or your colleagues have any clues about Trakeena's presence in Mariner Bay?"

"In recent months on Mirinoi," replied Leo, "there were reports of people being drained of energy?"

"Energy?" replied Miss Fairweather.

"Energy," repeated Leo, "Energy being stolen from innocent civilians by a monster, by most reports."

"Did you guys, investigate?" asked Joel.

Kai Chen nodded, and then said, "We did. We met up with Triskull back on Mirinoi. We tried to stop him on one of his energy raids."

Leo then sighed, "After Terra Venture's mission, we retired and were thus powerless during Triskull's attack. After that attack, however we had reason to believe that Trakeena and Triskull were working together. Like, who else would have such need for energy?"

"After, Triskull's last appearance on Mirinoi," added Kendrix Morgan, "the energy draining ceased. However, we had a feeling that she might want to reemerge in a place where she can get great backing from another evil force."

Miss Fairweather then reasoned, "Why not team up with Queen Bansheera here on Earth?

Carter added, "It explains Werebeast's presence and why many were civilians were found comatose."

Ryan spoke, "I think we should move fast, knowing Bansheera and her goons, they would use what resource Trakeena can provide to topple Mariner Bay."

"I agree," began Captain Mitchell, "and we should use whatever resource that we have hear to stop Trakeena or whatever is posing a treat. Leo can you and your Rangers help out until this crisis has subsided."

"Yes, sir," answered Leo. His fellow Galaxy Rangers nodded.

"Until then," the Captain continued, "I will assign your crew some quarters, meeting dismissed."

While, the Rangers conducted their business at the Aquabase, evil was a foot at Skull Cavern. Trakeena and Triskull were outside the lair's main complex. They were strolling besides what appeared to be dark murky river. To add to their delightfully depressing surroundings were dead twigs, tree barks, and other lifeless fixtures.

"How much energy, do we have? inquired Trakeena at a near-whisper.

"My raid provided substantial amounts," admitted Triskull, "but my lady not enough."

"What do you mean not enough!" exclaimed Trakeena. The villainess nearly screamed. She also had stopped walking to look her servant in the face.

"It is not enough for the form you want to take on my lady."

"Then you will get that energy, you hear me!"

Triskull apologetically bowed before his mistress. He recalled how he had failed his mistress once before on Mirinoi with the appearance of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. He recalled how he had promised her how he would fight harder to collect more energy for her.

"Quit your bowing," commanded Trakeena. "I need more energy for my plan to work. Can you imagine the universe in terror by the mere mention?"

"Yes, my lady, I can."

"Well, it won't happen with your scrappy work."

"My lady, tomorrow the humans will be in total fear, no need to worry."

"Good, good," said Trakeena as she observed her surroundings.

"Lady Trakeena, do you believe a spy is present?"

"No, no," Trakeena dismissed, "Bansheera's minions are too brain-dead for their own good."

_ Brain dead_, thought Vypra. She had concealed herself behind a nearby tree bark. _I will show her brain dead_.


End file.
